


Blind Date

by Zanne



Category: Glee, Superntural
Genre: Gen, High School, Teenchesters, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sets up Sam on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to agent_jl36 for agreeing to beta! Kripke and Murphy own all.

“It’s past time we popped your cherry,” his brother announced over breakfast.

“Dean!” Sam squeaked, his voice breaking as his face flushed a deep red.

His brother laughed, reaching out to pat Sam on the arm before making a grab for his empty breakfast plate. “I meant your dating cherry, Sammy. Don’t freak out on me.”

Sam’s flush paled to a peach pink, though the tips of his ears were still a vibrant red. “I don’t need your help,” he mumbled at the table, unable to look his brother in the eye.

“Sam, you’re thirteen and haven’t gone on a date, yet. I’d call that a national crisis.”

“It’s not like it’s easy when we move around so much,” Sam pointed out angrily, and Dean forestalled the old argument by turning around to scrub the dishes.

“I think I can help you out.”

“I don’t want to date any of the girls that would go out with you,” Sam said, before he realized how that sounded and his eyes widened in horror. He clamped his mouth shut, his thin lips almost disappearing as he tried to keep quiet on this subject.

But Dean’s eyes just crinkled at the corners, revealing his amusement, even as he tried to stifle his smile. “I happen to prefer very friendly girls, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.”

“I don’t want a girl like that,” Sam insisted, still unable to look his brother in the eye. This kind of conversation always made Sam extremely uncomfortable, the pressure of having a horn-dog of an older brother making the whole situation just that much worse. It’s not like Sam couldn’t hear the girls at school talking about Dean at the lunch table, and some of the things he heard were things he wished he could forget.

There were just some things he didn’t need to know about his brother.

“What do you want?” Dean asked, curious. “Student body president? Volleyball player? Co-captain of the glee club?” Dean paused at that and said, “I dunno, Sammy. I met the chick and she was a little high strung. She might scare you off women forever.” He pursed his lips in though, and Sam could see his gaze going distant as he went through his mental rolodex of girls he had met in this town. “How about a cheerleader? There’s nothing more ‘normal’ than that, am I right?” A sly smile spread over Dean’s face as he turned to look at his little brother hunched at the table, and he announced, “I have got the perfect date for you. Leave it to me, Sammy, and we might take care of both your little problems. Tonight…7:00.”

Dean left before Sam’s indignant squawk reached full volume. 

                                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had been unable to talk to his brother all day at school. He wanted to tell him there was no way he was going on a blind date with some girl he didn’t even know, especially if Dean had picked her out. But Dean seemed to be purposefully blind and deaf when it came to Sam’s complaints on this matter.

Dean didn’t show up at home after school, either, so Sam made himself a snack and kept an eye on the front door, prepared to take Dean down at the knees to make him sit still and listen.

But Dean never came.

As 7:00 ticked closer, Sam came to realization that there was no way out of this. He could meet his date at the door wearing his dirty Ninja Turtles T-shirt, or he could change into something nicer before sending her on her way. For the sake of what little reputation he might have, Sam decided a change was in order, and went to his bedroom to dig out some clean pants and to borrow one of Dean’s button-down shirts. It was a little big, but it was far nicer than anything Sam owned.

So Sam sat on the edge of the couch, torn between watching the clock and watching the door as he fidgeted with the long sleeves that draped over his hands. He’d tucked the black shirt into his khakis, so he hoped it didn’t look too obviously not his, and decided to roll up the sleeves a little when the doorbell rang.

Sam stood, wiping his damp palms off on his thighs as he walked towards the door, taking a deep breath before opening it and starting off with a stiff smile.

The smile trembled a little at the edges as he took in the two Cheerios standing on the stoop, the dark haired girl’s gaze traveling over the peeling paint and the chipped wood as the other focused wide-eyes on Sam.

“You’re so small,” the blonde one said in surprise. “Are you in junior high?”

The dark-haired cheerleader beside her ignored the comment and snapped, “Santana…Brittany. We’re here for Sam.”

The blonde raised her hand as if she’d been called on in class and said again, “I’m Brittany.”

“Uh…I’m Sam.”

Santana’s eyes flicked down his slight form, studying him from head to toe. “I take it you don’t drive.” Her steady gaze went behind him, cataloging what she could see from the door. “Do you rent or own?”

“We…rent.”

The dark-haired girl snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, flashing Brittany a look. “I should’ve known. Dean is such a liar.”

“But he’s cute,” Brittany reminded her with a smile. Her gaze floated over to Sam, and she said, “Do you go to William McKinley?”

Uh…yeah….”

“I’ve made out with every boy in school, even the little gay boy in glee club…everyone, except for you. You’ve ruined my perfect record.” Sam almost wanted to apologize at the distressed expression on her face. “I didn’t know you went there.”

“Let’s get on this,” Santana ordered, “and maybe we can grab a burger on the way home. Dean owes us big time.”


End file.
